<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Run, Catch, Keep by RaichuWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132820">Run, Catch, Keep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaichuWrites/pseuds/RaichuWrites'>RaichuWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha! Jesse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Growling, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega! Jaden, Omegaverse, Purring, Smut, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men, spiritshipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaichuWrites/pseuds/RaichuWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to the nuances of his secondary gender, Jaden Yuki is running out of time, and choices. So, he signs up for a Mating Run.</p><p>Wildly popular in modern society due to the high success rates, Jaden is desperately hoping that he will be among the numbers of successful matings to come out of a Run.</p><p>After all, it's participate in a safe, monitored Run ... or wake up in a potentially dangerous stranger's bed.</p><p>Meanwhile, Jesse Anderson, who moved to Domino City after graduating from North Academy has decided that this is his moment. </p><p>He has a successful career. He has his home loan paid off. The only thing missing in his life is someone he can share it with, maybe start a family with. </p><p>He couldn't be more excited when he gets confirmation of his Run participation in the mail. </p><p>--</p><p>The Spiritshipping A/B/O you didn't know you were waiting for. Based on other similar Mate Hunt/Run A/B/O fics I've read here on the Archive. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dearest Run Applicant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I know I literally just said on my last update to The (Un)Broken Souls that I wouldn't be able to write for a while thanks to diploma assignments and only a few weeks to do them all...</p><p>But then my dear friend Aarkadyevna started simping about Seto Kaiba again. And as much as I love the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series, I'm a bigger fan of GX, and an absolute simp for our loveable idiot Jaden Yuki.</p><p>I came up with this first chapter in between jobs during an 8 and a half hour overnight shift, so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes happening in here... Hopefully.</p><p>Anyway, back to my flood of final assignments. I hope you all enjoy what I believe is the first Spiritshipping A/B/O here on the Archive!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The mating run is a time-honoured tradition in modern society.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Much evolved from the mating runs of old, with the help of Omega Protection Acts and Regulations across the world, the Mating Run of modern times had not only become safer for the omegas involved, it had also become more enjoyable. Statistics showed that pairings which resulted from Mating Runs in various capital cities across the world had not only high success rates, but both Alphas and Omegas were much happier with their matches compared to Runs which occurred up until the 1970s. Those earlier runs had no care for Omega safety, and often resulted in forced pairings, which often resulted in traumatised Omegas and their children later being forcibly removed from abusive Alphas.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Today, the Mating Runs cater to the safety and happiness of any Omega involved in a Run.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alphas May enter a designated Run Site several days before the Run is scheduled to begin. This allows time for an Alpha to construct a den which they feel is suitable and will attract an Omega’s attention. They are allowed to scent their chosen den, and the surrounding area. Alphas are also permitted to bring a small bag of items from home which they feel may help to attract an Omega to their den.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alphas are then removed from the Run Site until the day the Run is scheduled to commence.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The day before the scheduled beginning of a Run, Omegas are allowed to enter the Site. Prior to Site entry, Omegas are provided with collars and bracelets engineered with their safety in mind. These items are designed specifically to protect the Omega’s scent glands in order to prevent a Mating Bite occurring as a result of the unwelcome advances of an Alpha whom the Omega has not chosen. These items cannot be removed by force, they can only be removed by the Omega themselves, unlocking upon registering the Omega’s contentment in their chosen Alpha’s presence.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The day before the Run also allows for Omegas to explore the Site, assessing Alpha deans and leaving their scent behind for any Alpha whose den and scent appeal to the Omega. Then, the Omega may choose an area where they will den down for the night preceding the beginning of the Run. This allows the Omega to become comfortable with the den they have chosen, and allows for the Omega to settle as they wait for the arrival of their chosen Alpha.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>As Runs across the world are designed to ensure high success of long term Mate Pairings, Omegas and Alphas are given heat and rut inducers the day before the Run is set to commence. All participants agree to consent to this upon the signing of their Mating Run contract, which includes a code of conduct. The code of conduct, which must also be signed by all participants, includes several harassment clauses. If at any time a participant feels unsafe, then they may, if they wish, take the matter before the courts for suitable compensation.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Our job at Run Organisations across the world is to ensure the safety and security of the quarterly Mate Runs. If there are any further questions, please feel free to speak to any of our fully-trained staff. They will attend your needs and answer your questions as best as they are able.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Finally, we thank you for choosing Kaibaland, a Run Site which is fully owned and operated by Kaiba Corp.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>We hope you have a safe and happy Mating Run.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juudai Yuki, known to his friends as Jaden, sighed deeply as he set the official looking letter down on the desk provided in his motel room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He still didn’t really get all the hype about Mate Runs. At 18, he’d graduated from Domino Academy, a Kaiba Corp owned and affiliated private school for both Alphas and Omegas, which was run by Beta staff. It was a school that provided the same education and offered equal opportunities to both secondary genders, while at the same time offering boarding school-style living, with state of the art facilities which catered specifically to an Alpha’s or Omega’s needs. Jaden has been the only one in his class from the red jacket dorm, which was normally occupied by students with test scores on the lower end of the scale. But Jaden got through with enough grade points to secure his high school diploma.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From there, he found a job that let him travel. Born and raised in Domino City Japan, he’d wanted with every fibre of his being to see as much of the world as he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His secondary gender often stood in his way, though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His Omegalogist referred to him as a “True Omega”, but what it really boiled down to was that he was one in a hundred that suffered from severely painful heats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without an Alpha mate, his heats would continue to get more and more painful as time went on. The Omegalogist had told him that if he didn’t find a mate before that point, the pain of his heats could drive him to leave his nest in search of an Alpha to ease his pain. He would be unable to consent properly, but he would also be unprotected by law. Unfortunately, Omega Protection Laws didn’t have clauses relating to True Omegas, since they were so rare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That wasn’t the only problem either. He was immune to suppressants, and with his scent being so potent due to his True Omega nature, standard scent blockers couldn’t even nullify his scent entirely. They merely dulled it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Here, now, at 26, he was back in Domino City sitting in front of a Mate Run letter because he had run out of time. When he became lucid again after his last heat, he’d woken to find himself not in his nest in the bedroom of the apartment he’d been Air BNBing at the time, but laid out in the floor between his nest and the tightly locked bedroom door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Put simply, he was terrified of what could happen during his next heat, and he hadn’t met an Alpha organically during his travels. Not one that he would like to mate with, in any case. He had a mixed bag of friends, some of whom were Alphas, but they’d never felt like mate material to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, here he was, having to return to his hone city in order to participate in a Mating Run. All that he could hope for at this point was that he could at least be friends with an Alpha. *If* he found one in the Run Site during this Run at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaden clutched at his shirt, pressing his fist over his pounding heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He really hoped this would work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jesse Anderson whooped his excitement before he even finished reading the letter in his hand. Hell, he hadn’t even shut his front door behind him yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kicking the door shut behind him absently, he toes off his shoes by the door on auto-pilot, eyes fixated on his letter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was a North Academy graduate, which was a private affiliate school based on the original Kaiba Academy here in Domino City. As soon as he’d been handed his diploma, Jesse had applied and been accepted to Domino University to study Business. Once he was handed his Bachelor Degree, he furthered his academic achievements by studying a Graduate Diploma in Economics to go with the Bachelor Degree. Now, ten years later, he was a floor manager for Kaiba Corp, working with the Run Site Resource Management Team in order to ensure that every Run was sufficiently supplied at all of Kaiba Corp’s Run Sites.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that he was secure in his job, and had finally finished paying off his home loan, Jesse felt like it was time for him to find someone to settle down with. And what better way was there for a Kaiba Corp employee to find a mate than by participating in a Kaiba Corp operated Mating Run?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To say that Jesse was excited about his upcoming run was definitely an understatement. He was thrilled. He practically threw himself upstairs to start sorting through his stuff, so he could work out what to pack for the Run. What would he decorate his den with? Was he not allowed to bring certain items? Jesse checked the back side of the letter to find that, thankfully, there was a list of forbidden items provided. A copy of the consent contract and code of conduct were also there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jesse flopped onto his queen size bed, staring at the ceiling for a moment. He closed his eyes, breathed deep, and pressed a palm over his pounding heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t wait to meet his Mate. His Omega.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t wait to share his life with someone. Someone who was also happy with their life, and willing to share it with someone. Someone who needed him as much as he needed them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hoped that someone was participating in his Run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaden took a deep breath of the crisp forest air as he stepped into Kaibaland with the other Omegas. Beyond the growing smell of Omegas coming off of suppressants as the heat inducers began to kick in, there was the even stronger smell of Alphas. Jaden’s nose wrinkled in distaste at the assault on his senses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He huffed, and was about to leave to scout a different area, when he caught a whiff of a particular scent. It was just as strong as the others, yet had been over-powered by them due to a change in wind direction. It was that scent Jaden chose to follow, one that reminded him of the American desert in the middle of a hot summer day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He followed the scent for what felt like miles, until he finally came upon the Alpha’s den. The den was situated in a tent inside of a forest clearing. The ground was soft, and springy with moss. He could hear a little stream burbling nearby, and could see some wildflowers starting to bloom around where the tent-den has been constructed. A red and blue striped neck tie was fluttering in the breeze from one of the tent lines, and it was from this that Jaden got the strongest whiff of the Alpha’s scent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He found no Alpha inside the tent when he peeked in, which was to be expected. The Alphas weren’t allowed back into the Site until tomorrow morning, when the Run officially began. Jaden couldn’t hide his surprise when he saw how plush and comfortable the inside of the tent-den looked either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mind made up, Jaden carefully plucked a cushion from its place by the tent flap, and opened one of his bracelets so that he could leave his scent behind on the cushion. With that job done, he replaced the cushion and his bracelet, zipped the tent-den closed again, and moved on to find a place of his own to den down until the Run began in the morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaden hiked a few miles further before finding a cave that looked deep enough to settle in, and found that it wasn’t currently occupied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This place would be his nest for the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two-way radio he was given as an extra safety precaution of the Runs also had an inbuilt GPS navigation and tracking system. With the press of one button, an official was soon delivering a small supply of blankets and pillows for him to construct a temporary nest with while he waited to see if the Alpha whose den had attracted his attention would come to find him. He was also provided with some food and bottled water to see him through the night and the early stages of his pre-heat.</p>
<p>Jaden fussed over his temporary nest, twisting and tucking everything into place just how he liked it. Then he crawled inside and tucked another thick, fluffy blanket around himself until he was surrounded by warmth and softness.</p>
<p>Just how he liked his nests.</p>
<p>Now, all that was left was to rest, and to wait.</p>
<p>And hope. He desperately needed some hope right about now.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Of Nests and Dens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alpha and Omega meet! And maybe fall a little bit in love with each other?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've finished 2 assignments from my pile, so I thought I'd surprise ya'll with a new chapter, especially since I've had such sweet comments from some of you who found and read the first chapter.</p>
<p>Honestly your support means the world to me, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you liked the first! </p>
<p>For now, it's back to my assignments, but hopefully I'll have a few more submitted soon so I can take some time to write a little more for you all!</p>
<p>See you then. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse caught the scent of several Omegas on the wind as he stepped back into the Run Site with the other participating Alphas.</p>
<p>This didn’t surprise him. What <em>did</em> surprise him was the particularly alluring scent that he caught wind of as he started heading to his den to find out if he had attracted any Omegas’ attention. It smelled of fresh cut grass and warm sunshine, with an underlying hint of sweetness to it that reminded Jesse of the times that he’d just stopped to lie in the shade of a tree and enjoy the dappled sunshine filtering down onto his skin to warm it.</p>
<p>Jesse followed the scent all the way back to his den. There were other Omega scents on the air, left on various sections of the tent canvas, but Jesse wasn’t interested in those.</p>
<p>He was interested in the one that smelled strongest <em>inside</em> his den.</p>
<p>Curious, Jesse opened the tent flap and stuck his head inside. He dropped in disappointment when he found the den empty. Then he caught that scent again, and looked down to find a cushion that was out of place from where he had originally left it.</p>
<p>Jesse lifted it to his face, and breathed deep.</p>
<p>He caught hints of worry in the scent, though on the surface it radiated contentment. The fresh cut grass and warm spring sunshine were still there, enhanced by floral and woodsy hints, and underneath it all was that lovely, warm sweetness, like honey dripping from the comb.</p>
<p>Jesse groaned as his inner Alpha surged forward in his mind, the scent of a fertile Omega nearby nearly sending him straight past pre-rut and into full blown rut.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Jesse gasped, looking down at the cushion, awed.</p>
<p>This was them. This was his Omega, telling him ‘come find me, already!’.</p>
<p>“Better not keep ‘em waitin’ then, I guess,” Jesse sighed, dropping the cushion and zipping the den shut again. He clenched a fist into his shirt over his heart, suddenly overcome with nerves.</p>
<p>He really hoped this Omega liked his scent as much as Jesse liked theirs.</p>
<p>He also hoped they liked <em>him</em>, most of all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaden grumbled and shivered, tucking his feet back under his soft, fuzzy blanket.</p>
<p>“S-stupid pre-heat,” Jaden pouted, curling up tighter into himself. “Stupid Alpha, not finding me by now,” he added, tone petulant.</p>
<p>“Well now, who said I hadn’t found ya yet?”</p>
<p>Jaden flinched and shot up to a seated position in the middle of his nest, turning to the cave entrance. There was an angry hiss building in the back of his throat, at least until he caught a whiff of the Alpha’s scent. His hiss morphed into a curious rumbling trill as he sat there for a moment, taking in the Alpha before him.</p>
<p>He was tall, taller than Jaden at least. His short, spiked hair was teal blue in colour, and he had a neatly trimmed moustache and beard to go with it. Jaden couldn’t even grow facial hair thanks to his Omega hormones, so he was kinda jealous of the Alpha’s tidy scruff.</p>
<p>His eyes were as green as emeralds, and were shining just as brightly. His scent was just like Jaden remembered, laced with the Alpha’s sense of calm, and also of his excitement. Excitement at having found Jaden?</p>
<p>“Well, howdy. May I come in?”</p>
<p>The drawl in the Alpha’s tone set shivers racing down Jaden’s spine. The good kind.</p>
<p>Slowly, Jaden nodded, and that was all the permission the Alpha needed to step into the cool half dark of the daylit cave Jaden had denned down in. He stopped at the edge of Jaden’s nest, and dropped to sit on the cave floor there. Jaden couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his lips at this Alpha’s politeness. It was the height of rudeness to enter an Omega’s nest without their permission, no matter how temporary.</p>
<p>“Pretty,” the Alpha gasped, and Jaden startled from his thoughts, blinking at the Alpha in confusion. He laughed, scratching at the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Sorry, but ya smile’s so cute. Lights ya face up, prettier ‘n a sunrise.”</p>
<p>Jaden blushed, cheeks tinting a ruddy pink.</p>
<p>“Anyhow, my name’s Jesse. What’s yours, gorgeous?”</p>
<p>Jaden stammered, cheeks heating as they darkened.</p>
<p>“Uh, my name’s Juudai, but everyone calls me Jaden.”</p>
<p>“Juudai, huh? So, ya live here in Domino, Jay?” Jaden shrugged.</p>
<p>“Kinda? I grew up here, but since I finished high school, I’ve been travelling for work,” the brunette admitted, lacing his fingers together nervously as he looked down at his blanket wrapped lap.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? That sounds pretty interesting, Jay, like you musta been to loadsa places.” Jaden looked up in surprise to see the Alpha smiling encouragingly at him. Jaden relaxed a little at that, contentment starting to replace the worry.</p>
<p>He’d been so worried that the Alpha he picked might demand that he stay wherever the Alpha lived, with no questions asked about what Jaden wanted for his own life. Though, according to his Omegalogist, he may not even be able to keep his job anyway. His True Omega nature could potentially make it painful for him to be away from his Alpha for too long.</p>
<p>“Oh,” the Alpha exclaimed, grinning sheepishly again, cheeks darkening to a ruddy pink. “Almost forgot! My name’s Jesse, Jesse Anderson. I moved here to Domino after graduating from North Academy.”</p>
<p>Jaden sat up straighter at that.</p>
<p>“North Academy? I went to Kaiba Academy here in Domino,” Jaden chirrups, his excitement evident in his scent as well as his body language. Jesse laughed at Jaden’s excitement.</p>
<p>“No kiddin’ huh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, no kidding.”</p>
<p>Both men grinned at each other, before Jaden’s cheeks pinked, and he looked down at his lap again. He looked back up when Jesse cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“So, um,” the Alpha began with a stammer, one hand ruffling the short hairs at his nape nervously. “Would ya like to come back to my den again, Jay? I’d really like to get to know ya some more, but my Alpha won’t feel okay til you’re safe in my den.”</p>
<p>Jaden hummed thoughtfully, before Jesse continued on.</p>
<p>“I mean, if your Omega wants, we can Run? It’s your decision, whatever you’re comfortable with.”</p>
<p>Brown eyes gazed questioningly into gem-bright green.</p>
<p>“You really want to get to know <em>me</em>? Really?” Jaden’s voice sounded small, even to his own ears. He clenched his hands together under the blanket, looking down at his lap again. That’d been his biggest fear, coming into this Run. That if he did find someone, they’d be more interested in his body, rather than in him.</p>
<p>“Well sure,” Jesse agreed gently, reaching out slowly to clasp one of his large hands over Jaden’s bunched fingers over the blanket. “You’re beautiful, sure, and ya scent is fantastic, but I know that’s not all there is to ya! You’re a person, after all, and I wanna get to know that person.” Jesse squeezed Jaden’s hands gently with his own, smiling a gentle smile that made Jaden’s heart pound and his face flush to the roots of his hair. “Whaddaya say, Jay? Will ya come with me to my den?”</p>
<p>Jaden looked up at Jesse, a slow grin lighting his brown orbs up, which had Jesse smiling in turn.</p>
<p>“Can I bring the blanket? It’s soft and fuzzy.”</p>
<p>Jesse laughed from deep in his belly, loud and happy, and it had Jaden grinning.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we can bring the blanket,” the Alpha agreed, emerald eyes dancing with mirth.</p>
<p>With the fate of Jaden’s blanket agreed on, Jesse stood, and gently pulled Jaden to his feet once the Omega extricated his hands from his blanket burrito.</p>
<p>Jesse arranged the blanket around the Omega so that it wouldn’t trail on the ground, but still keep him warm. With his body warming up in pre-heat, he’d need the blanket around him to keep his temperature up. Then he gently took hold of Jaden’s freed hands between his own, and Jaden could feel the roughness of the Alpha’s skin against his own. Another shiver travelled its way down Jaden’s spine.</p>
<p>“Listen Jay, I know neither of us has exactly a lotta time to get to know each other,” Jesse paused to take a deep breath, green eyes meeting brown with determination. “But I want us to be comfortable with each other before we’re too far gone, ya know?”</p>
<p>Jaden’s heart clenched. He was pretty sure this Alpha he barely knew was worming his way into the Omega’s heart. Jaden absolutely did <em>not</em> have a problem with that. He smiled up at Jesse, nodding his agreement.</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me, Jess,” he agreed, feeling like he was starting to lose himself in those beautiful emerald orbs.</p>
<p>With that said, Alpha and Omega left the nest cave, hand in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaden felt warm, and not just because of his pre-heat.</p>
<p>He and Jesse talked the whole trek back to Jesse’s den from the cave where Jaden had been nesting. They talked about their lives; what Jesse did at his job, the places Jaden had visited across the world. They talked about their cats; Pharaoh, Jaden’s tabby cat, and Ruby, Jesse’s Russian Blue. They talked about their hopes, and their plans for the future.</p>
<p>Jaden felt warm all the way down to his toes as he and Jesse got to know things about each other on their walk to Jesse’s den. This man, this Alpha, he wasn’t just a pretty face. His soul was beautiful, and so dazzling that Jaden felt dizzy. Or maybe that was his pre-heat.</p>
<p>He stumbled, and Jesse reached out and steadied him, keeping an arm tucked around Jaden’s waist as they continued walking. At this point, Jaden couldn’t tell if it was his pre-heat, or his quickly growing crush on Jesse that was keeping his cheeks warm and pink. Not that he minded.</p>
<p>When they finally reached Jesse’s den, the Alpha unzipped the tent flap, and helped Jaden step out of his boots as he crawled inside the tent. Jaden couldn’t help but giggle as he ended up getting tangled in his blanket, flopping onto the soft, padded floor of the den. He trilled, grabbing a nearby pillow to nuzzle his face into as Jesse toed off his own shoes and followed the Omega inside, zipping the flap shut behind him.</p>
<p>Jesse chuckled as he looked at the sprawled Omega laid out in the middle of his den.</p>
<p>“Comfy there, Jay?”</p>
<p>Jaden hummed an affirmative noise, nodding as he peeked out from his pillow with one eye. Jesse smiled as he settled himself down where Jaden could see him.</p>
<p>“That’s good,” the Alpha murmured, before yawning, stretching his arms up above his head as he did so. He groaned when he was done, looking down at Jaden with a fond smile.</p>
<p>“Since I’m feelin’ a bit sleepy, I’m guessin’ I don’ have a lotta time left before my rut hits. How’re ya feelin’, Jay?”</p>
<p>Jaden hummed, half pressing a yawn of his own into his pillow.</p>
<p>“‘M tired, ‘n’ hot,” the Omega mumbled, reaching around under his blanket to scratch at where the fabric of his shirt was brushing the skin of his hip. “Clothes ‘re startin’ to itch.” That was all it took for Jaden to wriggle around some more under the blanket before he tossed his shirt out to the other side of the tent floor. Jesse flushed at the thought that the Omega was already shirtless in front of him. He couldn’t help the sense of pride that filled him at the thought of this gorgeous, funny Omega feeling comfortable enough that he was making himself comfortable in Jesse’s den.</p>
<p>“D’ya wanna nap before your heat ‘n’ my rut start?”</p>
<p>Jaden chirruped, nodding his agreement. Jesse smiled, reaching out to run his fingers through the Omega’s hair for a moment, simply to feel the soft strands tickling his fingers, before he stretched out beside the curled up Omega, pillowing his head on the edge of the approximate nest he’d made out of the floor of the den.</p>
<p>Jesse lay there on his side, simply gazing at the brunette lying beside him. Jaden gazed back at him, seeming to think for a moment. After a few moments of lying with a small gap between them, Jaden shuffled closer, tucking himself into the crook of Jesse’s throat.</p>
<p>Jesse hummed sleepily, wrapping an arm around the cuddly Omega, closing his eyes and breathing deep of Jaden’s scent. He smiled when he heard the sound of quiet purring filling the den.</p>
<p>It was the height of trust for an Omega to purr in the presence of an Alpha. Jesse tucked his nose into the crown of Jaden’s head, sighed deeply, and let himself drift into sleep, with the most beautiful Omega he’d ever met purring in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When the Alpha wakes, it's to his Omega in heat. Let the debauchery begin!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I spent the last four days pounding my keyboard and four assignments into submission, so in celebration of the fact that I only have two assignments left, which are *not* due this week, I have also pounded out another chapter for you guys!</p>
<p>Fair warning, this chapter is *short*, BUT, there are sexy times ahead! </p>
<p>Enjoy, you horny scoundrels you ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jesse woke next, it was to the sound of soft whimpers, and a quiet moan. Jesse breathed deep as he came awake and opened his eyes.</p>
<p>His cock had never hardened so quickly before in his life, he was pretty sure of that. It wasn’t just the musky sweet smell of his Omega’s heat throwing him deeper into his rut though. The sight of the Omega before him was something out of Jesse’s awkward teenaged wet dreams.</p>
<p>Jaden was lost to the haze of his heat, judging by the glazed look in his eyes. He had stripped himself of all of his clothes, and had thrown off the one blanket he had chosen to bring back to the den with them. Jesse could see the sheen of slick as it dripped slowly down Jaden’s thighs. Jaden was panting, on hand and knee, pumping two fingers slowly in and out of his tight, slick hole.</p>
<p>A low, lustful growl rumbled its way out of Jesse’s throat, rolling from deep in his chest. His Omega keened, arching his back becomingly, fingers burrowing as deeply as they could with a wet squelch.</p>
<p>Jesse rolled onto his side as he watched his Omega for a moment longer, listening to the beautiful, lustful noises falling from Jaden’s lips. When he’d had enough of simply watching, he rolled up onto his knees, and manoeuvred his way over to Jaden, grasping those subtly curved hips in large, calloused hands.</p>
<p>Jaden keened again, looking over one shoulder up at Jesse, eyes still heat glazed.</p>
<p><em>“Alpha,”</em> the brunette moaned. The sound caused Jesse’s hardened length to twitch in interest. The Alpha pulled Jaden closer by those beautiful hips, resting his cock between soft, slick covered cheeks. He groaned at the feel of that slick skin sliding against his cock, at the feel of Jaden’s knuckles as they brushed against his low hanging sack on every out-stroke of his fingers.</p>
<p>“Beautiful little Omega,” Jesse growled, draping himself over Jaden’s back to press kiss after kiss along the line of one shoulder, then the next. He could feel the rumble of that sweet little purr vibrating through his very being as the sound filled their den again. Jesse’s Alpha rumble rolled out of him again, a response to the Omega purring beneath him.</p>
<p>“Alpha,” Jaden moaned again, tilting his head to nuzzle at Jesse’s nose with a cheek. “Need you so badly, Alpha,” the Omega gasped, panting as he sped up the movements of his fingers. “Need your knot, Alpha!”</p>
<p>The rumble of Jesse’s growl deepened, and he rutted against the cleft of Jaden’s arse cheeks for a moment. “Mmm,” the Alpha groaned, burying his nose in one of the scent glands at Jaden’s throat to breathe deep that musky, heat laden scent.</p>
<p>“I can take care ‘o’ that for ya, darlin’, but ya need to move your fingers first.” He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him when Jaden whined beneath him, pouting petulantly over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Feel so <em>empty</em>,” the Omega exclaimed in complaint. “Need you <em>now</em>.”</p>
<p>Trailing kisses down the Omega’s spine, Jesse straightened back up again, cupping the Omega’s hand with his own where it moved between his legs.</p>
<p>“C’mon darlin’, I’ll help you. Fill you up nice ‘n’ full. Sound good?”</p>
<p>Jaden whined again, but let Jesse pull his own fingers from his body. In short order, Jesse lined up the head of his cock, and couldn’t help but spend a moment teasing Jaden’s fluttering rim with the head, catching it on Jaden’s tight little rosebud and sliding back up between the Omega’s cheeks again. The sound Jaden made when he did that sent a shudder of pleasure racing down the Alpha’s spine, and he had to squeeze at the base of his cock for a moment, panting with excitement as he took a moment.</p>
<p>That sound alone had nearly been enough to make him cum, and that was much too soon. The last thing his sweet, gorgeous Omega needed was for him to accidentally pop his knot before he’d even buried his dick inside Jaden.</p>
<p>With his climax kept at bay for the moment, he allowed himself an embarrassed grin, unable to believe he’d nearly shot off straight away like a horny teenager struggling through puberty. The only thing working in his favour was that Jaden had already given himself over to the haze of his heat.</p>
<p>Purposefully, Jesse lined his cock back up with Jaden’s hole again, and this time he wasn’t teasing the worked up, heated Omega. He breached the brunette slowly, paying careful attention for the first sign of any pain or discomfort in the Omega’s face or scent. He groaned at the feeling of the tight, fluttering slickness that was Jaden. He was hotter than a furnace inside, and it was incredible.</p>
<p><em>“Ahhn!”</em> Jaden’s exclamation was a noise of pure ecstasy, and Jesse rumbled again, pleased that his Omega was happy.</p>
<p>He set a slow pace to start with, thrusting with purpose as he gradually buried himself deeper and deeper inside Jaden. The Omega’s lustful little cries spurred him on, but he knew he’d found what he was looking for once he bottomed out inside the brunette and Jaden’s back arched, eyes wide and mouth gaping in a silent scream of pleasure.</p>
<p>With the Omega’s prostate now in his sights, Jesse drove himself home harder and harder on every thrust, and growled his own pleasure as Jaden’s cries rose in volume.</p>
<p>“Alpha! Ahh-Alpha! Nn, feels so good!”</p>
<p>Jesse’s growl rumbled loud through the small space of their den.</p>
<p>“Beautiful little Omega. So hot and tight for me. Such a good Omega for me,” the Alpha rumbled, panting and groaning as he continued to pound Jaden’s prostate.</p>
<p>As Jesse began to lose himself to the bliss of sexual pleasure, his knot began to swell, catching on the Omega’s rim. Jaden gasped, panted and moaned louder than ever before.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes yes yes! Give it to me Alpha! Give me your big knot!”</em>
</p>
<p>Alpha and Omega screamed their climax together as Jesse’s knot popped, locking the two men together as Jaden sprayed his impotent Omega seed across the bottom of their nest, and Jesse pumped him full of his first load.</p>
<p>The Alpha groaned his satisfaction long and loud, muscles quivering as he carefully moved himself and Jaden to lie on their sides, with the Omega curled up in the position of little spoon. Jesse closed his eyes, pressing his nose into one of those sweet scent glands again as he caught his breath. His Omega, curled up in his embrace, cooed and purred his pleasure, pressing a hand to Jesse’s over his waist, curling their fingers together. Jaden’s tight hole continued to flutter and twitch around his knot in the aftermath, which quickly brought on a secondary orgasm for the Alpha, who gasped wetly against the shell of Jaden’s ear.</p>
<p>It wouldn’t be long now til Jesse lost himself to his rut, and would join his beautiful Omega in mindless pleasure for the next two days. He could feel the haze beginning to cloud his mind, filling it with nothing but the thought of rutting ever deeper into the beautiful Omega before in his arms, to fill his belly until it rounded with the growth of his pups.</p>
<p>For now though, he could care for his Omega in the aftermath. He reached above his head, rooting around until he found a water bottle. Popping open the lid, he offered the open bottle to Jaden, who churred questioningly, before wrapping his lips around the cap and draining half the bottle. When Jaden was done, Jesse drained the rest of the bottle, before tossing it to the other side of the den and out of the way. Then he curled tighter around his Omega, rumbling in pleasure as he continued to periodically fill his Omega. Jaden cooed and purred in his arms every time, turning his head to press sweet little kisses to whichever part of Jesse’s face he could reach from their current position.</p>
<p>Eventually, Jaden yawned, a drawn out sound that made his eyes water and turned his purr into a sleep-filled warble. Jesse squeezed Jaden’s waist for a moment, pressing a kiss to the crown of the Omega’s head as he burrowed further into the blankets of the nest beneath them, his head pillowed on the arm Jesse didn’t have wrapped around his waist.</p>
<p>“Sleep, my sweet little Omega,” Jesse whispered, nose pressed firmly to Jaden’s scent gland as he too yawned. “I’ll be here when you wake again,” he murmured, his words garbled by a sleepy yawn of his own.</p>
<p>The last thing Jesse remembered before his rut took him was falling asleep with Jaden’s sweet scent in his nose and the taste of his skin on his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Good Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With their heat and rut over, it's time for Jaden and Jesse to go home!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I submitted my final report today! I officially only have a 10 slide powerpoint standing between me and my diploma of crime and justice studies guys!</p>
<p>Also, it seems I'm a chronic for the short chapters with this fic, but I'm hoping you all won't mind this short piece of tooth-rotting fluff I'm dropping here for you today. Judging from where I'm at writing-wise, looks like there might only be another chapter or two for this fic, so enjoy! My mission to get Yu-Gi-Oh! GX onto the A/B/O map has been successful so far, and I hope you'll stick with me til the end!</p>
<p>Thanks guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time Jaden was aware of his surroundings, he came to with a long, drawn out moan of pleasure.</p>
<p>His own hands were wrapped around the undersides of his knees, holding his legs up and open for his chosen Alpha, who was pounding into him with such force that his cock was stroking against Jaden’s prostate on every thrust. Jaden had long since passed the point of the painful side of overstimulation, and was nothing but a slave to the pleasure of his Alpha pounding into his slick and cum soaked hole.</p>
<p>Dazed, Jaden dropped his hold on one of his knees, allowing his leg to catch on one of Jesse’s shoulders. The other he let drop to the floor of their den as he wrapped his arms around Jesse’s shoulders, hanging on for dear life as the Alpha rumbled, growled and groaned his way to another knot.</p>
<p>The feeling of Jesse’s knot swelling to lock into place inside of him whited out Jaden’s vision as he screamed and panted his pleasure for the world to hear should they choose to listen. Even in this lucid moment, Jaden was still a slave to the whims of his secondary gender, and at this moment he couldn’t care less.</p>
<p>There was nothing but the pleasure his Alpha was giving him so willingly. Nothing but the feeling of their hearts pounding in tandem, and nothing but the pleasure-pain of Jesse’s bond mark as Alpha teeth sank into the juncture of Jaden’s shoulder and neck.</p>
<p>Then, connection. A feedback loop of endless pleasure and contentment. Jaden panted, eyes filling with tears at the feeling. For so long, he’d been so afraid of how strong the instincts of his Omega nature were that he’d been terrified of someone bond-marking him. Here, in this moment, with Jesse rolling them to their sides, one hand caressing tenderly at Jaden’s nape while the other curled around his waist, he felt safe. He felt <em>right</em>, like this was exactly what Jaden didn’t know what he was missing.</p>
<p>Jaden felt warm, but not because of his heat. He felt warm because he’d realised that he had really lucked out in his choice of Alpha. He was here, with an Alpha who wanted to know <em>him</em>, not just his body. Someone who wanted to build a life with him, and more importantly, someone he wanted to build a life with in return.</p>
<p>Jaden purred for his Alpha, snuggling in as close as he could possibly get while Jesse ran his tongue over the new mark to help it heal. He rested a hand over Jesse’s pounding heart, and felt when Jesse rumbled in answer to his purring.</p>
<p>Jaden yawned, curling further into his Alpha’s embrace, and let his heat take him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Jaden next came to, he was being wrapped back up in the soft, fuzzy blanket he’d brought with him from his original nest, and warm, calloused fingers were sifting gently through his hair. He groaned a sleepy protest, curling onto his side, wrapping himself around Jesse from the confines of his blanket.</p>
<p>“Now hang on just a minute, darlin’,” Jesse murmured, curling a hand between his head and the pillowy edge of the nest Jesse had constructed for them. “Before you sleep off the effects ‘o’ your heat, I need ya to drink some water for me. Can ya do that sweetness?”</p>
<p>Jaden grumbled, but lifted his head enough that Jesse could press a water bottle against his lips. Jaden sucked slowly at the bottle until he felt satisfied that he’d had enough water, then let his head drop into Jesse’s palm, nuzzling against the Alpha’s fingers. Jesse chuckled at the jaw cracking yawn that came from Jaden a moment later, and tucked the blanket tighter around the Omega’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“You rest up now, darlin’. I gotta get in touch with the Run staff and let ‘em know we’re sleepin’ off the last of our heat and rut, ‘kay?”</p>
<p>Jaden grumbled unintelligibly again, yawned widely, and tucked his face against the skin of Jesse’s bare hip where the Alpha sat beside him. After pressing a quick kiss to the skin there, Jaden was dropping into sleep again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alpha and Omega woke ten hours later, dressed, and walked out of the Run Site hand in hand, with Jaden’s favourite blanket tucked safely away in his backpack. Both men agreed that the blanket would be folded up at the foot of their bed to be used whenever Jaden wanted it.</p>
<p>After physical and mental health checks for both Alpha and Omega, Jaden and Jesse were shown to a private vehicle owned by Kaiba Corp, one of many that were used to ferry Run participants to a nominated hotel or residence after their Run.</p>
<p>Jaden had insisted on seeing Jesse’s home first, so that was where they were headed.</p>
<p>Jaden couldn’t help the contented sigh that left him as he settled into the car beside his Alpha, resting his head on Jesse’s shoulder. Jesse’s fingers came up to sift through brown locks and massage gently at his scalp. There were no words to describe how Jaden was feeling, not that he needed words to explain his feelings to Jesse anymore. Not now that they were bonded.</p>
<p>They talked quietly the whole way, snuggled up together with the fingers of their free hands intertwined. Neither man could stop smiling the whole time either.</p>
<p>And Ruby the cat? Well, she really liked Jaden, and curled up in his lap for a nap as soon as she was introduced to him. Jaden couldn’t stop grinning at that, all while Jesse cried ‘traitor’ and made them both a delicious home-cooked meal.</p>
<p>Jaden didn’t know how he could possibly bear so much happiness, but he was determined to manage it somehow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaden woke up the next morning in Jesse’s bed. Naked, sated, and with a cat curled up and purring on his blanket covered belly to the sight of his Alpha pulling a pair of jeans up over his behind. At the sound of the purring in the room doubling in volume, Jesse looked over his shoulder at the bed, and chuckled when he saw that Jaden was awake.</p>
<p>“Mornin’ sleepyhead,” he greeted, padding over to the bed so he could lean down and press a slow, sweet kiss to Jaden’s lips. Jaden moaned quietly, grinning up at the Alpha.</p>
<p>“Mornin’,” he chirruped, gazing at Jesse fondly. “What’s the plan for today?”</p>
<p>Jesse smiled, tucking Jaden’s fringe back out of his eyes. “Well, I was thinkin’ since I also have today off work that we could go hang at your place for a bit, introduce me to Pharaoh, that sorta thing. Sound good?”</p>
<p>Jaden hummed his agreement, freeing an arm so that he could reach down and stroke his fingers over the soft fur of Ruby’s back.</p>
<p>“Sounds great,” Jaden murmured, smiling at the quiet ‘mew’ of protest from the warm ball of fur curled up on his belly.</p>
<p>Jesse grinned at the sound as well, rubbing between the cat’s ears affectionately. “But first, I’m fixin’ to cook us some breakfast. You come on down whenever you’re ready, okay Jay?”</p>
<p>Kaden hummed his agreement, and purred again when Jesse pressed another quick kiss to his lips, grabbed a shirt to pull over his head, and headed to the kitchen to work on breakfast for the both of them.</p>
<p>Jaden blinked up at the ceiling, a grin curling his lips upwards, fingers buried deep in blue-grey fur. Blue eyes blinked open and looked up at him from between soft paws. Ruby mewled at him plaintively, and closed her eyes when Jaden reached up to scratch between her ears affectionately.</p>
<p>“That’s right, Ruby,” Jaden murmured to the cat. “Today is gonna be a good day.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cat Naps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaden and Jesse spend the day at Jaden's flat.</p>
<p>Pharaoh grudgingly approves.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy 2021 everybody!</p>
<p>Let me apologise for my updates falling a little bit behind - life has been extremely stressful for me lately, and when I get stressed, I get anxious and depressed and writing generally falls to the wayside to prevent that negativity from coming across in my writing. </p>
<p>Thankfully, the 2nd day of the new year has me feeling in the writing mood, so here is a short little, sweet little update for everyone who has been eagerly awaiting my next update. I hope you all had yourselves and excellent Christmas / Hanukkah / Quanza / whatever holiday you celebrate before the New Year! I also hope that 2021 brings better fortune for all of us than the shitshow that was 2020 (bye bitch bye!).</p>
<p>The last thing I want to write here before you get on with reading this update is this; thank you to everyone who commented recently and sent your support and positive vibes my way. You're all absolute sweethearts and I genuinely appreciate your support of my writing, and this fic in particular. This update is for all of you! &lt;3</p>
<p>Enjoy, and see you next chapter (hopefully it will be a bit longer!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pharaoh was not impressed at first by the smell of another cat all over Jaden and the strange Alpha who followed him into the tiny studio flat Jaden was currently renting. The caramel ginger tabby cat had his green eyes locked on Jesse from his perch on the back of the ratty old couch, the picture of feline suspicion.</p>
<p>“Aw, c’mon Pharaoh,” Jaden pleaded, walking over to rub the cat’s tiny little chin. “Don’t be like that little buddy,” the Omega cooed, fingers curling up from under the tabby’s chin to rub his cheeks and scratch between his ears. In no time flat, the ornery tom cat was purring, rubbing up into Jaden’s fingers. Jaden grinned up at Jesse, who stood nearby. The Alpha smiled, reaching out slowly to settle his fingers into soft, caramel coloured fur. Pharaoh was arching his back into the motions in short order.</p>
<p>“He’s such a chubby boy,” Jesse chuckled. Jaden laughed, pulling his hand back while Jesse continued to scratch and rub the tabby all over.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jaden agreed laughingly. “I adopted him not long after I started renting here. No matter what kind of diet I try with him, he just never manages to get any smaller than this.”</p>
<p>“So he’s doomed to be a chunky baby, huh?”</p>
<p>“You betcha!”</p>
<p>Both men tucked their heads together as they laughed. When Pharaoh had had enough attention and wandered away, Jesse pressed a chaste kiss to Jaden’s forehead.</p>
<p>After giving his Alpha the not-so-grand tour of the studio apartment space, Jaden flopped down onto the middle of the ragged looking couch, and dropped his head into Jesse’s lap once the Alpha had joined him on the couch. Warm, calloused fingers tunnelled into his hair to massage his scalp, and left Jaden purring, his contentment thrumming clear and warm through the both of them.</p>
<p>“Hey, Jay,” Jesse murmured questioningly after they’d sat like that for some time. Jaden hummed, half asleep from the expert fingers massaging his scalp in slow, deliberate circles.</p>
<p>“I know we’re still real new and all, so I won’t take offence if you say no for right now,” the Alpha trailed off, and his fingers stopped moving, which had Jaden chirruping in question, sitting up so that he could look his Alpha in the eye. Jesse looked nervous, and Jaden could feel it through their bond.</p>
<p>“Would ya maybe wanna move in with me?”</p>
<p>Jesse winced, shoulders creeping up around his ears, as though afraid of Jaden’s answer. The Omega trilled, and reached out for the Alpha’s hands, twining their fingers together. The sour scent and feel of the fear from his Alpha was soon replaced by peppery confusion, and emerald green orbs opened and looked up into smiling brown.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to be afraid of my answer, Jess,” Jaden murmured fondly, scooting himself forward to tuck himself into the circle of Jesse’s arms, straddling his lap, head tucked under the Alpha’s chin. The brunette pressed a kiss to the skin there, and breathed in the warm, buttery scent of his new mate. “I know I told you that I never really put roots down before we met, and yeah, I can see how that’d worry you. But Jesse, you found me when I needed you the most, more than I’ve ever needed someone or somewhere in my whole life. So don’t get all worked up worrying about if I’ll tell you ‘no’ about moving in with you; I’m more than ready to settle down with my mate.”</p>
<p>Jesse’s grip around Jaden tightened in a comforting squeeze, and the Omega smiled into the skin of Jesse’s throat. He could feel the happiness and excitement bursting like fireworks through their bond, and smell the sweet spice of it in the air around the two of them. He was glad that he could calm his Alpha’s nerves and make him feel happy again. He’d never been able to do that for anyone before meeting Jesse.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Jay,” Jesse pulled back a little from the omega to smile down at him fondly. Jaden grinned up at him in return.</p>
<p>“No need to thank me, Jess. Besides, I’m sure we’re bound to argue about something at some point in the future.”</p>
<p>“What matters though,” Jesse murmured, pressing a fond kiss to Jaden’s cheek, and a soft peck to his lips. “is that we don’t go to bed mad, and work out our differences when we’re both cool-headed. Sound good?”</p>
<p>“Sounds perfect,” Jaden enthused.</p>
<p>With their living arrangements decided, both men cuddled on the couch to watch TV and nap for a few hours. And if Pharaoh crept back into the living space from under the bed to curl up on the exposed side of the Alpha where the happy pair lay spooning each other on the couch, then Jesse certainly wouldn’t dob him in for it later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Run Me Down, Catch Me, and Keep Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaden unpacks the last box!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we are folks, at the end of another fic!</p>
<p>I'm so glad ya'll liked this short little, sweet little fic! This chapter felt like a good place to end it, and guess what? Once again this chapter is about as short as all the others! ^^'</p>
<p>Anyway, thank you all for your continued support, especially of the fandom's debut Spiritshipping A/B/O fic on AO3! i couldn't be more happy that this fic garnered so much attention and praise.</p>
<p>Thank you all, and I'll see you next time around.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse walked through the front door after parking his car in the driveway with a long-suffering sigh, yanking his necktie loose and dropping his keys into the bowl by the front door.</p>
<p>“I’m home,” he called, kicking off his shoes by the shoe rack and scrubbing a hand through his already mussed up hair. He grimaced when he dragged that same hand down his face at the feel of the stubble pricking his cheeks. He’d probably need to shave again by the morning, if not tonight.</p>
<p>“Welcome home babe,” his Omega called from the kitchen, which immediately brought a smile to Jesse’s face and lifted his mood. It had been a long, frustrating day at work today, but at least he had a gorgeous, vibrant Omega to come home to now.</p>
<p>Jesse leaned against the open entryway to the kitchen from the front hall, watching his Omega where he was sat on the floor, cross-legged, digging through a box and spreading the contents out around him on the floor.</p>
<p>“Is that the last box, darlin’,” he asked curiously, walking over to crouch beside the brunette. Jaden looked up with a smile, hummed a non-verbal affirmative, and kissed his cheek in greeting. Jesse could almost melt into a happy little puddle right there on the floor.</p>
<p>“You bet. Wanna help me pack it away? Then we can get some pizza or something to celebrate.”</p>
<p>“Sounds great,” Jesse agreed, scooping up some plates and carrying them to the right cupboard. With the two of them working together like this, Jesse thought he could take on any bad day at work. His mood was lifting just talking to Jaden and asking about his day.</p>
<p>By the time the pizza delivery guy was knocking on the front door, he’d forgotten entirely why he’d felt so drained when he walked through the front door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the pizza and garlic bread quickly demolished between the two of them, and their two cats curled up beside them on the couch, Jaden sighed contentedly, stretching his arms up above his head. Jesse reached across the small space between them just to feel the soft skin revealed by the hem of the Omega’s shirt as he stretched. He felt the muscles in Jaden’s belly jump at the touch, before relaxing, and he also felt the shiver that ran through the Omega’s body at the touch.</p>
<p>Jaden grinned at him, leaning into his shoulder as he reached up for a kiss. Jesse was only too happy to oblige his mate, reaching up to curl his fingers into thick, brown locks. When Jesse licked at his bottom lip, Jaden was only too happy to oblige him, opening his mouth and moaning softly as their tongues twisted together.</p>
<p>When they eventually pulled apart to breathe, Jaden’s eyes were warm and glazed, and his cheeks were flushed. Jesse wasn’t faring much better for their kiss, since he was in a similar state to his Omega.</p>
<p>He was surprised at first when Jaden suddenly got up off the couch, but growled a low, contented sound when his Omega began to strip in front of him. Jesse’s eyes were locked on his mate, watching as every inch of delicious, smooth skin was revealed. His gaze came to rest on the Omega’s little cock, which was hard and leaking where it rose from between his mate’s legs. He could also see the tell-tale hint of slick glistening between his thighs. Nowhere near as much as when Jaden had been in heat, but enough for his desire to be obvious to his watchful Alpha mate.</p>
<p>Jaden trilled and purred for him, reaching down to tease himself for a moment where he stood before his mate. When Jesse beckoned him with a low growl, his mate stepped back into his arms. The Alpha’s hands went immediately to his mate’s arse cheeks, squeezing and kneading the firm muscles there. Jaden’s fingers meanwhile went straight to his button-down shirt. With his tie evicted at some point before dinner, Jaden made quick, easy work of the remaining buttons, and shoved the material from his mate’s shoulders and down to rest behind him on the couch as his mate continued to watch and to touch.</p>
<p>His belt was next, and when finally it was time to remove his pants, Jesse surged upwards from the couch, kissing his mate urgently. Jaden urgently unzipped and unbuttoned his slacks, shoving them down his legs in one go with his boxer briefs, so that his cock slapped against the skin of his abdomen and left a glistening mark there as it rebounded.</p>
<p>Their cocks lined up, and Jaden panted into his mouth, mewling soft little moans which drove him wilder and wilder. When they parted for breath again, Jaden grinned mischievously at him, rolled his hips into his Alpha’s. Then, quick and slippery as you please, stepped from the circle of his Alpha’s arms and rounds the couch. Jesse watched him in open confusion.</p>
<p>“Darlin’? What’re ya…,”</p>
<p>Jaden smiled at him fondly, reached across the couch to caress his cheek with warm fingertips.</p>
<p>“Well, we never really <em>did</em> get to run at the Run Site, did we babe?”</p>
<p>With a grin, Jaden dashed into the kitchen, a pleased trill leaving his lips as he did so. Jesse stood there for a moment longer in stunned silence, before a savage grin tilted his lips upwards, and with a whoop he chased after his mate through the bottom level of their home.</p>
<p>Jaden’s trilling laughter was music to his ears as he followed his mate into the bedroom, tackling him onto the bed. Jaden put up a token struggle, laughing all the while. Jesse’s fingers drifted to his mate’s chest, and could feel how his heart was pounding there. Jaden smiled up at him fondly, reaching up to curl his fingers into teal coloured locks as Jesse crowded in closer to his Omega.</p>
<p>“Looks like you caught me, Alpha,” Jaden cooed, pressing sweet little kisses to whatever skin he could reach. Jesse’s answering smile was slow and lascivious.</p>
<p>“Looks like I did, darlin’. Do I get a reward for chasin’ ya down so fast?”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Jaden grinned teasingly, wrapping his legs around his Alpha’s hips and grinding upwards, causing the both of them to moan. At the sight of the Omega’s open, gasping mouth, Jesse couldn’t help but lean down to shove his tongue right into his Omega’s sweet little mouth. At the same time, his fingers trailed downwards from his Omega’s still pounding heart, to his throbbing little Omega cock, to his slick-drenched entrance.</p>
<p>Jesse slammed two fingers home without preamble, and Jaden tensed and shuddered in his arms, trilling his pleasure for his Alpha to hear. Jesse growled in satisfaction as he made quick work of stretching his little mate’s hot, wet passage. He was just as quick to slam his hot, hard cock home after licking his fingers clean.</p>
<p>This time Jaden screamed, but not for pain.</p>
<p>His nails left little trails of fire along the Alpha’s arse cheeks as Jesse set a brutal pace, ravaging his mate in the best possible way. The endless feedback loop of pleasure through their bond always became too much for them eventually, and soon enough Jaden was shuddering apart in his arms, his little cock spurting its load of impotent seed over his taut little belly. Jesse followed him shortly after, shuddering as he came, gasping Jaden’s name into the Omega’s ear.</p>
<p>Even without the added pleasure of his knot, their first romp had still exhausted them both enough that they simply lay curled in each other’s arms for quite a while, sweat-slicked and panting.</p>
<p>When Jaden did finally shift and open his eyes, he looked up at his mate with indescribable warmth and tenderness, and Jesse could do nothing but return this look.</p>
<p>“I love you Jesse,” Jaden murmured. Jesse had never heard better words in all his short life.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Jay,” he answered, pressing a sweet, sweet kiss to his mate’s lips. Their love echoed down the line of their bond to each other, and he had never known a truer feeling before in his life.</p>
<p>Jaden Yuki had come into his life so, so quickly. They had only known each other for just shy of two months now. But that didn’t mean that this didn’t feel anything other than <em>right</em>.</p>
<p>Jesse Anderson knew now without a doubt that he could take on anything, as long as he had this sweet, beautiful Omega named Jaden by his side.</p>
<p>And Jaden knew the same.</p>
<p>He also knew it was finally time for round two. With a lascivious little grin, he rolled on top of his mate, and rolled his hips downwards to stoke the heat of pleasurable flames between them again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>